


Koniec

by pentamerone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ghosts, Minor Character Death, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: Podczas egzekucji Neda Starka nawiedza duch przeszłości.





	

Zobaczył to w chwili, gdy Joffrey wydał rozkaz Ilynowi Payne'owi.

Zobaczył — i już nic nie miało znaczenia. Nie słyszał wściekłego wycia tłumu, nie słyszał histerycznego szlochu Sansy, krzyków Cersei. Nie czuł drżenia gruntu, gdy tłuszcza nacierała bliżej. Nie widział ludzi, jedynie bezkształtną, brunatną masę.

Wyróżniały się tylko one.

Ułamek sekundy, jedno spojrzenie — wystarczyło, aby rozpoznał to, co nękało go nocami.

Rozglądał się gorączkowo, pragnąc ujrzeć je jeszcze jeden raz, lecz nie zdążył.

W chwili śmierci nie myślał o Cat.

Myślał tylko o fiołkowych oczach na dnie morza.

( _W innym życiu, Ned_ — rzekła mu kiedyś smutno).

(Dla nich obecne dobiegło końca).


End file.
